One Piece: Revolution
by Egghead
Summary: Every tragedy has a purpose. And it will take the sacrifice of one fateful crew to turn the world upside down


**One Piece: Revolution**

The World Government finally did it.

It may have taken them so much time, resources and a horrific death toll bigger then the Marineford War to get the job done, but they were finally rid of them. The one pirate crew which has caused them more problems and grief then all the pirate crews and the Yonkous combined.

The revolutionary pirate crew who took the entire world by storm and found the legendary One Piece hidden away by Gol D. Roger. The Strawhat Pirates.

The diminutive "Cotton Lover" Tony Tony Chopper. Once thought of as a mere pet till it was discovered that he could assume a terrible & uncontrollably destructive form feared by even his own crew.

Cutty Flam AKA Cyborg Franky who was known to be the designer & builder of the Strawhat's ship and was also wanted for burning the blueprints of the ancient weapon, Pluton.

Sogeking was the Strawhat's resident sharpshooter who appeared during their assault on Eines Lobby and was infamous for burning down the World Government flag which in itself was considered a declaration of war.

"Soul King" Brook. The undead devil fruit user and former rockstar whose music can incite even the most law-abiding citizen who listens to it to rebellion.

"Blackleg" Sanji. Equally renowned for his discovery of the mythical All Blue as well as his combat prowess which earned him a spot as one of the Strawhat's frontline fighters.

"Cat Burgler" Nami was widely recognized as the only navigator to have been able to accurately charted the entire Seven Seas. She is also known to fight her enemies by controlling the weather itself.

"Devil Child" Nico Robin whose devil fruit abilities as well as her expertise on the Void Century which was deemed as forbidden knowledge made her one of the world's most dangerous woman.

The former bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro who was now known as the world's best swordsman after he had challenged and defeated Dracule Mihawk for the title and claimed his large black sword Kokuto as his own.

And finally, the only other man to ever assume the title of the Pirate King. The son the the Revolutionary Dragon and Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy.

Individually, they were genuine threats to the World Government and the Marines. But together, they could bring about the end of their way of lives as they knew it and they couldn't afford that.

So they spent years devising the perfect trap for the Straw Hats and once they were lured in, the new Pirate King and his nakamas found themselves surrounded on all sides by a massive fleet of marine warships with no hope of escape.

The terms the Marines gave the Straw Hats were fairly simple. Unconditional surrender or be utterly destroyed. They even had camera crews present to broadcast either the surrender or the annihilation of the famed pirate crew to use as propaganda.

That was a mistake.

The Strawhat Pirates reacted the way any pirate crew would when their backs were against the wall. They fought back with all the ferocity and skill they had and the entire world bore witness to why Monkey D. Luffy and the Strawhat Pirates was THE most feared crew of their generation.

The last thing that the video feed caught before the broadcast was abruptly cut off was a wide angled shot of a relatively intact Thousand Sunny still floating amidst the burning wreckage of the Marine ships it had already sunk as well as the Strawhats themselves still fighting valiantly against seemingly impossible odds and actually winning.

Chopper in his Monster Point mode and Franky operating the Franky Shogun going on a rampage.

Brook and Zoro using a combination of unearthly music and swordsmanship skils to cut through the opposition.

Sanji battering the ranks of the Marines with blistering kicks with Ussop/Sogeking backing him up with pinpoint shots using his slingshot.

Robin breaking the necks and backs of their enemies who managed to avoid the lightning bolts summoned by Nami.

And finally, the titanic, Haki enhanced fist of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy smashing ships left and right with a single blow.

These were scenes which would forever haunt the memories of the people who had watched the battle before it was prematurely stopped.

About an hour after the broadcast was cancelled, a massive explosion engulfs the area were the battle was taking place. Apparently, when the Strawhats saw that they were severely outnumbered, they opted to blow themselves up and take as many of their enemies as they can and when the smoke cleared, only less then half of the original fleet sent after the Strawhats remained afloat. Many of the surviving ships were badly damaged, suffered massive casualties to their crew and had to row back or were towed back to port.

Yet despite all this, the World Government managed to achieve their objective and even boasted that, with the death of the second Pirate King and his crew, the age of piracy was over and the era of the World Government was about to begin.

But they underestimated the ramifications brought about by the end of the StrawHat Pirates for not only were they the most feared crew of their time, they were also the most loved and respected.

Unlike other crews, they never truly were pirates and simply sought to achieve their dreams without preying on the weak and innocent. They were only dangerous because their thirst for the truth and selfless acts went against the current status quo and the powers that wanted to maintain it did everything they could to prevent that from happening.

The end result was the death of the Strawhat Pirates sparked a call to arms against the corrupt regime spearheaded by those who had befriended them during the course of their adventure.

The Kingdom of Alabasta declaring their independence and ejecting all Marine personell and representatives of the world government from their lands.

A large coalition of Pirate Crews led by Shanks of the Redhaired Pirates, Jimbei of the reformed Sunny Pirates and the "Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock of the Kuja Pirates allies themselves with the Revolutionary Army and wages war against the Marines and the World Government.

Seakings controlled by a distraught Princess Shirahoshi terrorizing the Marines sailing in the seas.

A certain floating restaurant violently refusing service to Marine personell.

Numerous islands rebelling against Marine authority.

And even the ranks of the Marines were not spared as numerous disillusioned members resigned their commissions.

Overall, the World Government's actions sparked the one thing they have been hoping to avoid through the demise of the Strawhat Pirates.

A revolution.

Author's Notes: This one shot was inspired by a couple of what if stories where the Strawhat Pirates dies in a blaze of glory. Hope you guys like it J


End file.
